Gin Ichimaru (Ash)
Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) is a Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) which was formed by Girado Riendo Mariposa as a test of his own capabilities. However, due to the incompleteness of the Reigai - not possessing Gin's Bankai - Girado deemed the project as a failure and allowed it to be let free on its own terms. Having the memories of the original Gin implanted into him, it is unknown what this specific Reigai desires from his travels within Hueco Mundo thus far. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Master Gin is a swordsman of prowess far above the norm. As a former Captain of the Gotei 13, it is evident that Gin holds skill that made him liable to become a Captain within approximately 100 years. Furthermore, it should be noted that Gin was always respected as a prodigy among his peers, one that came once in a century, which is a title he upheld for a significant amount of time. He has fought powerful opponents time and time again, such as , and respectively. : A swordsman is someone whose heart can be read through his sword. This is the measure of a true swordsman's power. However, Gin is far beyond such a simple precipice within his swordsmanship. His sword cannot be "felt", his heart cannot be read, nor can his emotions be determined. His sword exists solely to kill, and nothing more. The will of Gin Ichimaru exists within himself. It is for this reason that Gin has fought so many powerful opponents without demonstrating even the slightest inkling of true fear. Such a philosophy reflects through Gin's blade flawlessly, to an extent that nobody has ever gone before. Some have been able to hide some of the intention that lies within their blade, but Gin hides every single portion of it. When he draws his blade, it becomes not an extension of himself, but a completely separate being. It is almost as if his blade is a sentient entity, a snake of sorts one could say. His swordsmanship is regarded as unpredictable, impossible to stop through conventional means. It cannot be deciphered by simple logic, for it is constantly changing its appearance. The blade guises itself in camouflage, briefly exposes itself, and then changes appearance once again. Shedding its skin constantly, it cannot be caught through any means that exist within mankind's mind. Accordingly so, Gin's fighting style has been labelled as impossible to follow, with even Captain-level opponents having an extraordinarily difficult time keeping up with him. Gin is constantly laced with an aura of composure, but his attacks are relentless when they do begin. His strikes are at a constant offensive, using a single hand to eviscerate his enemy from a variety of angles, despite being right in front of them. But then he quickly weaves deception into this style; demonstrated through his underhanded tactics to keep an enemy off guard. This was primarily demonstrated against Captain Hitsugaya, who was nearly caught in his onslaught of relentless attacks that begun with a simple distraction, such as using fragments of wood or the sleeve of his Shihakusho. But aside from such simplistic means, he incites fear very regularly within his opponents, leaving them to maintain a distance from them, which he then puts to his advantage. Truthfully told, it is almost impossible to gain the upper-hand against Gin Ichimaru, for his skill in manipulating the battlefield and his enemies psyche to his favor is far beyond the ordinary. But if Gin is ever caught off guard, it is usually done so on purpose. His reflexes have been honed to a point where he only takes the blink of an eye to counter a potentially lethal strike. Even with his small sword, he packs it with enough strength to counter strikes from the likes of Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki with nothing but a single hand. Even then, he demonstrates very little tension, and quickly is able to use such a situation to gain the upper hand. He can flawlessly maneuver his blade around an opponent's due to its small size, subsequently leaving them momentarily disarmed as he goes in for the kill. His skill in parrying gives him virtually no openings to be found, which further reinforces that his fighting style revolves around the exploitation of openings to pit to his advantage. Integration: One of the most frightening aspects of Gin's style of combat is his zanpakutō - specifically, the manner in which he integrates its special ability effortlessly into his swordsmanship. While his Shikai isn't considered to be as frightening, due to the extension and retraction speed still having the potential to be intervened, this is something clearly not possible with his Bankai active. When using Bankai - a very rare sight - Gin's effortless extension and retraction allow him to overwhelm an opponent constantly, especially when combined with his standard, high-speed swordsmanship. In addition, to those who fear the extension properties of his Bankai and appear to have enough perception to notice it, Gin can play on their fears - as he did with - and make them lose balance multiple times in succession, giving him plenty of openings to outright murder his enemies. Hohō Expertise Kidō Expertise Zanpakutō Trivia Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fan work based on , and will depict non-canon elements. Therefore, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. In addition, some parts of this page's content is derived from Bleach Wikia. This text is available for use under the GNU Free Documentation License. Category:Reigai Category:Male Category:Canon to Fanon